Comfort
by The Horseman
Summary: In the aftermath of the assassination attempt, Mallory tries to comfort Zoey


NOTES: This is my first love scene, so apologies if it is too cheesy. Set sort of during 'In the Shadow of Two Gunmen'. Spoilers for that episode, but not for much else. Mallory/Zoey (the idea has always fascinated me). Rating - R. In the unlikely event of anyone wanting to archive this, I'd like permission first (I like to keep track of my fic). Constructive Criticism and archiving requests to four_horsemen_of_the_apocalypse@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine  
  
ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY  
  
Paradox 761, who has kindly agreed to put my first piece on his site. Why I don't know, but I'm not arguing  
  
JT Langdon, whose 'To Protect and to Serve' inspired me to attempt this  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/film/mediafiction/toprotectandserve.html  
  
Laura Smith. I raided ideas about the love scene from her fic 'Instinct' when I ran out of any. Sorry Laura  
  
http://www.capesidediaries.com/showfic.php?ficid=194  
  
(Both are bloody good stories, and I recommend them to anyone)  
  
Comforting the lonely By the Horseman  
  
Now, Mallory McGarry decided, now was the time when she could justify being angry. Really angry. Top of her head down to the bottom of her very expensive shoes angry. She tested the feeling for a moment, looked out of the window of the office she was in, saw that no-one could be watching her, and stamped her foot hard on the carpet. That just felt, she thought, damn good. She did it again, and then with both feet, jumping up and down and swearing in what her grandfather would have called 'a very unladylike way' under her breath. A small voice in the back of her head told her that she was being stupid, and that she had known for weeks that her father would be away on a Presidential trip. It wasn't, the voice reminded her, as if the Chief of Staff to the President of the United States suddenly upped sticks and left for no reason. His diary was plotted weeks, sometimes months in advance. And besides, she was ruining a good pair of shoes for no reason. Shut up she told the voice. And don't start on me. It had been a hell of a day. Charlotte, a girl in her class, had gone missing at around nine in the morning, and hadn't resurfaced until the end of school. That left the entire school in a sort of panicked limbo, with her left having to balance a sobbing mother, angry father, and making sure that the Superintendent, who arrived at lunch on a sudden visit, didn't know any wiser when he left, two hours later. She was tired, exhausted in fact, and now her damned father had decided to be in Virginia, when she had thought that a daughter-father chat, and possibly a visit to the just-in- town Mongolian State Opera, would be just what her nerves needed. Life, she decided, just sucked. She watched the aides outside, busily moving pieces of paper from tray A to tray B, and felt guilty for a moment. She had had little else to do after they had found Charlotte, and had gone to the White House almost immediately. These people, she thought, helped govern a country in their own small way, and would probably be there all night. Suddenly, life didn't seem that bad after all. She got up. Dammit, there was no reason why she had to sit there all night. The Opera had been in town for weeks, and the ticket sales had levelled off recently. She was a well-known visitor, and dammit, why did she have to wait for her father?! She could have a good time there no matter what. Pushing the chair backwards in a newly defiant mood, she made a move towards the door. And was knocked sideways as she moved to open it. Something hard landed on top of her as she fell, and she could hear the wind being knocked out of her as she landed on the carpet. "Oh my god Mallory I'm so sorry.." Through the daze, she could hear Zoey talking to her, but the words didn't seem to make any sense. Then, strong arms lifted her up, and she found herself face-to-face with Gina Toscano. "Ms McGarry? Are you OK?" She nodded her consent, clutching her throbbing head. "Yeah.yeah. I'm fine" Something seemed to have ruffled the Secret Service Agent. "Well", she said, in a voice which lacked her usual confidence, "Can I ask you to take care of Zoey. Only I've got to give info.information to the Feds..about the attack" "Attack? What attack?" Gina's face, white already, drained of it's remaining colour. "You mean..". She seemed to double-pause, as though her brain couldn't take in the information. "You mean, you don't know?" Somehow, in that instant, Mallory knew. Call it instinct, call it what you wish, she knew. "The President" Gina met her eyes, and nodded once, keeping an eye on the still sheet- white Zoey Bartlett. "Two guys with semis up in a nearby tower building. The FBI want a briefing, and I'm the nearest Secret Service agent. I wondered if you could keep care of Zoey for a while" Mallory, as if in a dream, nodded slowly. "Great" said the agent, and disappeared out of the door. Mallory turned towards Zoey, and wondered for an instant what the hell she should do. Then, from deep within, the schoolteacher took over. She grabbed Zoey's shoulders, and brought herself level with the First Daughter's face. She looked deep into her eyes, and asked "Zoey?" The college student nodded, and then just seemed to crumple into Mallory's arms, sobbing as she went. Mallory grabbed her, and held her close into her chest "Hey" she whispered in Zoey's ear, trying to calm the frightened girl down. "Hey, it's OK, it's all going to be OK". Zoey seemed to be trying to mutter something to Mallory as she sobbed, but her gasps of breath in between the tears made it impenetrable. "You just let it out now - it's all going to be OK" said schoolteacher-Mallory. Several parts of Mallory seemed to be wanting to be heard at once. Frightened Daughter told her to find out about her father, and damn Zoey's feelings. Concerned Citizen asked what would happen if they had shot the President (she realised at that point that neither Zoey nor Gina had said). Sense of Self-Preservation reminded her that she was the daughter of the Chief of Staff, and this might happen to her one day. And Thirtysomething Single Woman informed her that she was aroused. She tried to suppress the thought, and concentrate on what Zoey was trying to tell her. "They..shot..." - the words were becoming coherent. Mallory tried to distract herself by remembering the stages of shock. But it was no good. She could feel her nipples hardening. Mallory had known about her bisexuality in college, ever since she had had a night of passion with her roommate, Madison, after a frat party. They were both drunk at the time, and Madison had woken up horrified at what they had done. Mallory had been interested in getting more. She hadn't wanted to give up on men, Sam Seaborn was proof of that. She just wanted to explore the other side of the coin. She had tried to suppress it though. Teaching had been the love of her life, and she knew that any school in the county, no matter how liberal, would frown when told that their teacher was fantasising about the female students in her English class (heck, they would be shocked at her heterosexual daydreams). She had got out of it by going in for teaching young children, but it was still there. Which was why Zoey Bartlett was such a temptation. She brought her mind back to the present to find that she had been hugging Zoey at little too harder than need be. She released her, and sat her down on her father's table. Again, the inner schoolteacher took over, and she began talking to Zoey in her 'its-OK-just-tell-me-what-happened' voice. "It's OK Zoey, just tell me what happened" And put that gum away Jonathan she heard her inner teacher saying Zoey was still on the edge of tears, but it seemed to have dropped into irregular shakes and gasps for air "We were just getting out of the building where they were holding that meeting and Dad and me were going into that big limo that they always have for those sorts of meetings. You know, that white limo with the big TV's inside that Dad always has tuned to CNN even though only him and Mr McGarry watch it and Gina and I talk in the other seats...." She seemed to be on the verge of tears again, and Mallory bend down to hug Zoey to her. To her dying day, Mallory could never work out how her lips got into contact with Zoey's forehead. After all, she was meant to be hugging Zoey, not kissing her. And yet they were there, planted firmly on Zoey's forehead, and it felt right. She revealed in the feeling of kissing her long-held daydream girl, and it felt so right. She pulled away from the forehead, and looked Zoey right in the eye. Their lips met in a mashing of emotions and thoughts. Mallory wondered how kissing anybody could feel so damn right. She had fantasised about Zoey for years, often fingering herself to sleep with the image of the First Daughter's nude body in her head. But here she was, sticking her tongue down Zoey Bartlett's throat, running her hands through the other woman's brunette hair and it felt so damn good. She almost cried when Zoey's hands came up behind to rest on her back, and her tongue can forwards to duel with Mallory's. Her left hand moved around from Zoey's back, and began to massage her breast, finger and thumb tweaking Zoey's nipple. The other woman groaned into Mallory's mouth, and her own right hand fell down Mallory's back, and began to massage Mallory's left buttock. Part of Mallory told her that there were people outside. It didn't seem to matter. They slowly fell down onto the floor, taking a dozen or so of her father's papers with them. Mallory didn't even notice. Her universe involved her, Zoey and the feeling of Zoey's hands mangling in her hair. Mallory was the first to pull away, getting an insistent "NO!" from the woman beneath her. Zoey's arm shot out to grab her into another intoxicating kiss. She smiled at Zoey, and stood up in her father's office, making sure, through her lust-filled brain, that the blinds were down, and the door locked. If anybody asked, she thought to herself, I could say that I was comforting Zoey. After all, it was nearly true, wasn't it? Then she pulled her dress over her head. The gasp from Zoey as she stood there, wearing stilettos, her sports' bra and her panties produced a new rush of juices between Mallory's legs. She looked down at her lover, and noticed with glee that Zoey's eyes were like huge black holes. Mallory looked down at her well-shaped body, pert breasts and long legs. "You want this?" she asked the overtly aroused Zoey, who lay there on the floor, breathing heavily. Furious nodding came from the First Daughter. Mallory met Zoey's eyes, and stared at her deeply. Then, feeling behind her, she found the catch to her bra, and undid it. It dropped to the floor, and lay there at her feet. "Sure?" she said slowly, looking at Zoey the entire time. The other woman looked as though she was in agony, and her hands were shaking violently. But she still held Mallory's stare. Mallory placed her hands over her breasts, and gentle massaged them. She had always been sensitive when it came to her breasts, and the massage, coupled with Zoey's obvious lust only served to produce another wave of juices. From somewhere within herself, Zoey found the effort to speak. "Oh God yes!" she whispered at Mallory. "Please!" Mallory couldn't keep herself any longer. She dropped down to her knees and pulled Zoey's head into her chest. A shock of electricity shot out from her breasts as Zoey's tongue snaked out to lick at her already hard nipples "Oh yes, Zoey..." The rest of the clothes were lost in no time, as the two women attacked each other almost like animals. Zoey's bra flew in one direction, Mallory's panties in another until they ended up both naked on the floor, withering and clutching each other like drowning men to a lifeboat. Mallory was in heaven. The feeling of Zoey's tongue on her nipples did not come close to the ecstasy of sucking those ripe, firm breasts and licking her way down Zoey's stomach. The smooth silkiness of the skin was only made better by the heady aroma of Zoey's arousal, taking Mallory to even higher levels. "God Mallory!" cried out Zoey, the people on the other side of the door long forgotten, "Please!" Mallory couldn't have stopped herself even if she'd wanted to. Abandoning the breasts which she'd been feasting on for the last few minutes, she moved her hand down to her centre, eager to satisfy her needs. A broad smile adorned her face, as she trailed her way slowly down the withering body of Zoey Bartlett to her ultimate prize....  
  
"""""""""""""""""  
  
In a hotel room in the Midwest, Mallory McGarry moaned in her sleep, as the walls of her vagina contracted around her invading fingers. Her discarded leaflets from the Teacher Conference were littered on top of her clothes.  
  
The tempo of her thrusting increased, and she came quickly, shouting out her dream lover's name  
  
On the TV she'd left on, the ashen-faced reporter carried on speaking  
  
'Rumours are reaching us that a senior White House official has been shot...' 


End file.
